


It’s works differently

by SemiPrecious



Series: JayTim week [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Damian Wayne, Bottom Tim Drake, Damijon - Freeform, Fingering, First Time, Gay Sex, JayTim Week, JayTim Week 2020, M/M, gay support, jon learns how to sex, jonxDami, sex advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24538036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemiPrecious/pseuds/SemiPrecious
Summary: Jon’s in need of advice. A Very specific type of advice and who better to ask then the two resident gays.
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: JayTim week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769002
Comments: 14
Kudos: 254
Collections: JayTimWeek





	It’s works differently

**Author's Note:**

> Jaytim week prompt 3 First love.  
> Gonna admit this prompt took a bit for me to write. So after deleting three other fics please accept this. Don’t know if I really hit the prompt but oh well. 
> 
> Damian and Jon are 17  
> Jason and Tim and in their 20’s

“I swear to god that kid was starred at us the whole fucking night.” Jason grumbled. Tim giggled underneath him and kissed Jason’s cheek. 

“He’s still here. He can here you.” Tim reminded Jason. 

“Fuck. That means..?” Jason frowned down at Tim. 

“Look we can if you want but he’ll definitely hear us. And I’m pretty sure Damian would be pretty pissed if his boyfriend is listening to us have sex.” 

“Shh don’t say it!” Jason covered Tim’s mouth. Tim sighed and rolled his eyes at his childish fiancé. 

“Mm.” Tim mumbled. Jason lifted his hand. “They are 17. Sex is-“  
Tim frowned as Jason’s hand covered his mouth again. His own hands raising and sliding the ring from his finger. Threatening to remove it. Jason quickly rolled off Tim and fell beside him.   
“Your so immature.” Tim grinned as he rolled over now on top of Jason. He grabbed Jason’s collarbone pulling himself up Jason’s chest so he could get to his lips. About to kiss when a soft knock at the door caught their attention. 

“Coming.” Tim called before Jason could protest like he clearly was about to. Tim slipped from the bed and walked towards the door. He opened it and smiled. “Oh… Hi Jon.” Tim’s face flushed red as he looked up at the tall teen. Jason rolled to his stomach. Hiding his face in his pillow. Jon put his hand on Tim’s chest and pushed him back. Stepping in Jon shut the door behind him. Locking it. 

“Umm.” Tim glanced back for support but Jason remained hidden. “If this is abo-“

“Help me.” Jon burst before Tim could finish his sentence. “No.. I’m sorry I shouldn’t have just burst in here. Ah! I’ll go.” Jon turned but stopped as Tim grabbed his wrist. 

“Calm down.” Tim sighed. “What wrong?” Jon frowned and turned back. Rubbing his neck. 

“I…” Jon was bright red. “Sex… gay sex. I don’t…” 

Jason groaned as he pulled himself up and sat on the bed. “You want sex advice?”

Jon looked across at Jason. “If… that’s ok?” 

“Oh fuck.” Tim’s mouth hung open. His hands raising to his face. “Oh nononononono.” Tim walked back to the bed and flopped down. 

Jon frowned and made a break for the door. “No!” Jason stood up quickly, still on the bed. “It’s ok. We’ll help. Just calm down.”

“I’m calm!” Jon responded quickly, very clearly not calm. “He’s not.” 

“Jon. Go make a coffee for Tim and get something for yourself then come back.” Jason instructed. Jon nodded quickly and rushed from the room. “Turn your ears off too.” Jason said as he knelt down and rubbed Tim’s back. 

“Why did you tell him to get coffee? You should have said porn. That’s what it’s for.” Tim talked into the blankets. 

“You know as well as I do porn is shit and unrealistic.” Jason smiled. “Also the poor kids got a father and brother with super hearing. Probably doesn’t want to be looking at porn at home. Can’t really do it here ether considering a Bruce monitors every damn thing.” 

Tim sat up and glared at Jason. “I’m not teaching Damian’s boyfriend how to sex works.” His face bright red. “Fuck Damian’s going to stab me.” Tim covered his face with his hands. “What about a book?” 

“I don’t think they have books on Anal sex.” Jason laughed as he watched Tim have a meltdown. 

“Damian should be doing this. Not us. Surely he knows how too…” Tim looked blankly at the bed. His brain going into overtime,

“Your assuming Damian want to top.” Jason smirked. Tim looked at Jason horrified.

“This is a dream. Its not real.” Tim said just as the door popped open. Jon stood holding two mugs. His face red. Tim looked and frowned. “Holy shit he’s a bottom.” Tim fell forward into his pillow and screamed. 

“Um…” Jon looked at Jason. 

“He’ll calm down. It’s just more then he can handle right now.” Jason smiled enjoying the current chaos. “Come sit.” Jason patted the bed beside Tim’s legs. Jon slowly approached. 

“Look if this is too much I can-“

“Shut up and sit.” Jason growled making Jon move faster and sit. Jason took the mug of coffee from him and set it on Tim’s bedside table. “See now you’ve given your offering to the Timmy demon we’ll be safe.” Jason joked trying to relax the teen. “Ok… talk. What have you tried.” 

Tim made a muffling sound. 

Jason waved his hand at Jon. “Ignore him.” 

“Ok well um… we’ve jerk-“ 

Jason held up his hand. “Nope, just the sex part.” 

“Right. We messed around for a while. I thought we were finished but Dami wanted to go further… We tried and it didn’t fit… I think I hurt Damian too.” Jon frowned as he looked at his tea. 

“Sounds like you just didn’t stretch enough.” Jason thought. 

“Stretch? Why would we need to stretch?” Jon frowned as he looked at Jason. “Wait should we be stretching? Like you do before sparing?” 

Jason sighed deeply and rubbed his brow as he looked at Jon. “Jon. No. Please tell me you two knew too…” 

Jon looked at Jason with wide eyes.   
Jason ran his hand through his hair. “Your way to innocent for this world. No. You stretch his asshole. Prep.” Jason held up two fingers. Watching as Jon turned red. Jason slowly scissored his fingers in the air. Jon’s mouth fell open as he watched the motion. “That’s why it didn’t fit.” Jason stated as he turned to Tim. “Ass up.” 

“No. I’m not participating.” Tim mumbled. Jason frowned and grabbed the waist band of Tim’s pants. Yanking him to his knees so his ass was in the air. “Jason!” Jason pressed his hand onto the back of Tim’s head. Keeping it in the pillow. 

“Calm down. I’m not gonna do anything. Boy knows nothing so I’m just going demonstrate without removing clothing.” Jason grinned. “Look.” He turned back to Jon. “You got a few positions this works best in. You probably won’t care about the positions when you start but being able to see what your doing helps.” Jason begin and quickly ducked as Tim’s leg swung out at him. 

“He doesn’t seem comfortable about this…” Jon frowned pointing at Tim. 

“No he did that because I said something wrong.” Jason let Tim’s head go. Tim pulled up and turned. Sitting. Accepting his fate and embracing what they were being asked. 

“Positions matter. A lot. Ass up yeah is good but this is Damian. You’re gonna want to see his face. He’ll hide if he’s in pain… I assume anyway.” Tim said as he bounced to the side. “Jason turn a bit.” Tim instructed. Jason turned facing Tim. Tim laid back. His legs lifting up and sitting on Jason’s shoulder. Jason smirked as he grabbed Tim’s waist and pulled him closer. “This position is the best in my opinion.” Tim looked over at Jon. “Hey pay attention you asked.” Tim snapped as Jon looked away shyly. 

“Sorry I just, didn’t think it was this… complicated.” Jon admitted as he looked back. 

“All sex is at the start.” Tim smiled softly. “It becomes natural over time. So… one finger and lube. Rub around sorta tease it till Damian’s calm. Then slowly. Slowly! Push your finger in. Now. There will be a little pain but it’s nothing to fear. Blood is what you don’t want and as long as your slow you’ll be fine. Just stop and wait if you have resistance and continue when you can.” 

“We could just sho-

“We’re not showing him. I’m not joining the dead robin club today. He’s got a brain he can work it out.” Tim snapped at Jason. Jason sighed and lowered his hands behind Tim’s ass. Sticking one finger out pointing to about where he would be inside Tim. 

“The inside is looser it’s the outer ring that will fight you. Thrust in and outa few times then bend your finger alittle.” Jason said as he demonstrated. 

“Also while your thrusting don’t panic if Damian gasps. It means you’ve found his good spot.” Tim smiled. 

“Hisses will be pain indicator.” Jason lowered a second finger. “This is where you go super slow. Push in and hold. Longer then you need then do the same as before. Once he relaxes you can start to open your fingers. Scissoring as it’s called.” Jason lent down and kissed Tim’s neck. Tim blushed and quickly pushed Jason’s face away. “That’s important too. Keeping him relaxed.” Jason’s other hand rose. Gently rubbing up Tim’s leg. Kissing at his ankle. 

“Jason.” Tim blushed brightly. 

“Shh. Relax.” Jason said softly. Tim frowned and sighed as he rolled his head to the side. 

Jon’s heart raced as he watched. Taking in every little piece of information. 

“I can also almost promise he’ll cum while your doing prep for the first few times. If your doing it right. If he does, stop but try keep your fingers in. His body will tighten around you and pulse. It’s a pretty amazing feeling. For both parties. Once it stops it becomes up to you two if you continue.” 

Jason smiled as Jon just nodded at Jason’s every word. His legs crossing and his hands strategically placed in his lap.

“Now.” A third finger dropped. “All works the same. Keep going until you’re confidant you’ll fit. Don’t be scared to come back to prepping if it doesn’t go in. Lube will be your best friend. Use a lot. A whole tube of you need.” Jason smiled down at Tim who was hiding his face. “And That’s about all. Think you go it?... Jon?” Jason turned to look at Jon. Frowning as the boy sped out of the room. “Use protection!” 

Tim laughed loudly as he lifted his head. “We should have said that to start.” Tim looked at Jason. Jason smiled and lent down. 

“Think he’s going to…” 

“He’s gonna do something, That’s all I know and want to know.” Tim smiled as Jason kissed his collarbone. “Your really good with that kid.” 

“I like Jon. He and Damian are a good couple. Plus I remember all the shit we went though learning by ourselves. Doesn’t hurt to help.” Jason’s hands tucked under Tim’s shirt. Rubbing along his sides. Tim breathed in ruggedly. 

“Mm.” Tim’s head rolled to the side. His legs slipping from Jason’s shoulders to his elbows. Jason sucked his neck lightly smiling as he listened to Tim’s soft moans. “Want to put those fingers to use?” Tim looked at Jason. His eyes shining with lust. 

Jason smirked as he lent over Tim. Opening the side table draw and grabbing a tube of lube. Tim reached up, grabbing Jason’s shirt and pulling it off him as Jason rocked back onto his knees. Jason dropped the lube beside his leg as he pulled Tim’s pants free. “Hello.” Jason kissed the tip of Tim’s cock. 

Tim moaned at the contact and watched a Jason as he uncapped the lube. Squeezing a generous amount onto his finger. “Now Timmy. Do I need to go slow? Rub around? One finger to start?” 

“Just shut up.” Tim threw a cushion at Jason. Jason ducked to the side laughing as he pushed two fingers into Tim. Fast and deep. Tim’s breath caught in his throat. Jason not waiting began to thrust his fingers. Scissoring as they entered Tim’s warmth. His hand brushing down Tim’s legs. Painting them with kisses. 

“Mm enough.” Tim moaned as he reached up for Jason. Jason grinned and lowered his torso. Tim latched onto him once he came within reach. Kissing him hungrily. Jason’s fingers slipped out of Tim and wrapped around his cock. Jason moaned into Tim’s mouth as he pumped himself and lined up. Tilting forward he pushed into Tim. 

“Jason.” Tim’s moaned as is head fell back from the kiss. 

“How are we doing this?” Jason thrusted slow and deep. 

“Just like this.” Tim’s breathed against the pillow. “I want to feel everything. All of you.” 

“Like Damian is-

Tim rose. Grabbing the pillow from under his head and slammed it into Jason’s face. 

————— 

“They did it.” Jason whispered as he chewed. Tim turned his nose up at Jason. Raising his coffee to his lips. Both watching as Damian walked a little slower then normal. His feet stepping strategically. 

“Oh. They definitely did it.” Tim smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> Congratulations you got to the bottom. Glad I could keep your attention for this long.   
> :D


End file.
